Temptation
by 01shane01
Summary: G!P Cassie in her office with feelings... kind of.


**Just a short one shot based on a prompt given to me:**

**G!P Julyberry…**

**I hope this makes you guys happy. Next fic to be written by me will either be an update to 'Someone Like You' or a Faberry one shot…**

**XxX**

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down the corridor to Cassandra July's office. She knew what she was walking into when she raised her hand and knocked on the frosted glass panel of the door. Cassie was crazy and a bitch and irritating, but somehow Rachel saw through it and for some reason, Cassie let her.

In all fairness, when Rachel found out about Cassie, she started to understand a little more why she was such a closed off person and why she tried to keep everyone at arms length. After all, Cassie had her secrets too.

"Good afternoon." Rachel greeted her teacher cheerily when she walked into her office. She noticed that the woman was hunched over her desk, scribbling notes in her notebook which Rachel just assumed was for her lesson plans.

"Nothing about this afternoon is good, Schwimmer." She muttered, refusing to look up at the girl just yet. She had to get this done; otherwise it would probably be thrown on the floor along with all the other paperwork on her desk in about ten minutes time… Maybe twenty if Schwimmer was feeling charitable and wanted to give her head first.

"You know, you should wear glasses more often. They really suit you." The brunette commented, taking a seat across from Cassie and crossing her legs as she observed the woman. She was wearing a training bra and her jacket was hanging open, giving Rachel ample view of both her abs and her cleavage. Cassandra finally looked up at her student over the top of her glasses with a raised brow and a smirk on her lips.

Cassie knew how fond Rachel was of her abs and so she played on that. She watched as Schwimmer slowly licked her lips while her eyes stayed glued to the woman's stomach. Cassie got up and walked around her desk, leaning against it with her arms folded across her chest and her legs crossed in front of her.

"Did you come here to gawk at me Schwimmer, or are you going to put yourself to good use?" Cassie asked, motioning towards her crotch. The brunette snapped out of her daze and returned her teacher's smirk.

She got to her feet and stood in front of the taller woman, leaving no space between them as she ran her fingers slowly over Cassandra's abs, tracing the defined lines before moving to tease the hem of Cassie's incredibly short shorts.

"You're killing me here Schwim." The blonde growls through gritted teeth. She won't admit it to anyone, but she had been looking forward to this encounter all day.

"And you think it didn't kill me to watch you flirt with Jason in class this morning, when you knew I had another class straight after yours?" Rachel countered, palming the bulge in Cassandra's pants.

"You don't own me, Rachel." She warned, her hand instinctively gripping the singers shoulder for support as Rachel's small hands reached inside of her shorts.

"You keep thinking that." Schwimmer breathed into the woman's ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it. She knew that the simple act would have Cassandra's knees weaken.

It would appear that Schwimmer was intent on taking her time, and Cassie simply didn't have the patience for that today. In one quick motion, she pushed Rachel into the desk so that she was stood behind her. Cassie ran her hand over the girls back before pushing her down onto the desk so that her ass was sticking out into her crotch.

"Why do you wear things like this?" she asked, tugging on Rachel's ridiculously short skirt. Cassandra flipped the material up over her ass and ran her hands over the fleshy, panty covered globes. "You know what it does to me." She rutted her hips into Rachel and the girl moaned when she felt how hard Cassie was inside her shorts.

"I think you're getting soft in your old age." Rachel retorted, only to be answered with her panties being tugged down and Cassandra's bulbous dick head pressing against her dripping pussy lips.

"I think you're getting far too cocky for your own good." She mumbled, focusing more on slowly pressing herself inside of the brunette. Sure, when Rachel got to her office, Cassandra wanted nothing more than to ram her cock down Rachel's throat until she found some semblance of a gag reflex within the girl. But nothing ever goes to plan when it comes to Schwimmer.

Cassie teased Rachel's pussy until the girl was reaching around on her desk for something to hold on to, something to try and keep her grounded as she writhed under the pleasure that just the head of Cassandra's dick was giving her. The blonde finally showed some mercy and slid her cock inside of the girl.

When she was fully sheathed inside of Rachel, she held on to her hips for a moment and steadied herself. The teacher had never had a stamina issue before, but there was something about feeling the warm, impossibly wet, tight heat of this particular girl that made her want to blow her load straight away.

"Cassandra," Schwimmer moaned, getting impatient. She tried to move her hips against her teacher, but Cassie wasn't having it.

"Hold your horses, Schwimmer." The blonde ground out and took her jacket off, throwing it somewhere in the room. After a few more moments, Cassie began moving her hips. She started a slow pace, giving Rachel long, hard thrusts.

"Oh _fuck_," Rachel sobbed as she felt Cassie fill her up, over and over again. She felt like she was being stretched in all the right places, especially when Cassandra picked up her pace a little, giving Rachel no choice but to hold onto the desk for dear life.

Cassie pulled Schwimmer up against her by her sweatshirt and promptly ripped the offending item of clothing off of the girl, closely followed by her bra as she tried to keep the same rhythm going with her hips. It was challenging but she had years of dance training working to her benefit.

Her hands wasted no time in groping Schwimmer's chest, while her lips attached themselves to the brunettes shoulder, biting down with the intention of marking the girl. She smirked and observed her work, knowing that the next time Rachel wore her leotard in her class, she would have no way to cover it up. It was risky, yes. But she was sure that Schwimmer would come up with some excuse.

"Tell me what you're feeling right now, Rachel." Cassie nipped at Schwimmer's ear as she pinched the girl's nipple and pounded into her at an unforgiving speed.

"I f… feel so _full_!" She whimpered, "A… all I can feel is y… your cock." Cassie felt Rachel's pussy clench around her, signalling that she was close as she said the words.

"Are you going to cum on my cock, Schwimmer?" Cassie asked, getting nothing but a moan and a frantic nod in response. A few particularly hard thrusts later, Rachel fell back on top of the desk as she came. Her breathing was hard and she groaned with every breath she took. The blonde watched in awe. Seeing Rachel come apart would always be the highlight of her day.

Cassandra peppered kisses over Rachel's back, running her fingers lightly over the shaking girl's hips until her breathing finally returned to normal. She voiced her disproval as Cassie pulled her still hard cock out of her. "Don't worry, there's more to come." She laughed as she turned the singer over and pushed her back onto her desk before thrusting back inside of her.

Rachel cried out and clutched onto Cassie's back, pulling the woman down into a bruising kiss. Their teeth clashed as their lips met but neither woman could find it within themselves to care. Rachel was leaping towards another orgasm while Cassandra was trying to hold hers back.

"You feel so good, Schwimmer." The blonde grunted through her exertion. Her abs were beginning to hurt with the strain, but she was glad she worked out so much and was in such great shape that she could just power through it.

"_Fuck_, so do you." Rachel dug her fingers into Cassandra's back as she was taken by storm. She felt Cassie release inside of her and finally came again.

Cassie was quick to pull out of Rachel, knowing that if she stayed inside while Schwimmer recovered, she would just get hard again and the teacher just wanted to go home and relax in front of the TV.

She caught a glimpse of Rachel's glistening pussy underneath her skirt and Cassie couldn't help but moan at the sight of her cum trickling out of the girl. She felt her cock stir again and shot Rachel a glare when she giggled at her.

"You are seriously going to be the death of me, Schwim." Cassie tried her best not to smile but she couldn't help herself. She held out her hand for Rachel to take and helped her sit up.

"Happy Birthday, Cassandra." She cooed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her into a kiss that was a lot softer than the one they shared earlier.

Cassie tried not to let herself get too caught up in what she felt when Schwimmer's tongue pushed its way into her mouth and when Rachel kissed her like she wouldn't get another chance. She ignored how it made her heart swell and warm her chest until it was too much to bear, and she ignored the knowledge that every kiss between them might be their last because of her stupid fears of finally letting someone in again.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Rachel asked quietly when they finally pulled away. The small brunette would never tell Cassandra that she noticed how her eyes stayed closed every time they pulled apart for a second too long, as if she were savouring the taste of Rachel's lips.

"I'm going home, alone," she added with raised eyebrows and a pointed look, "To watch TV and share a drink with myself." Really, to Cassie, that sounded like the perfect way to spend her birthday. "What about you. Schwim?" She asked casually, lifting Rachel off of her desk so that she could tidy her things up.

"Well, I did have plans to come home with you and since it's your birthday, play with your dick for the rest of the night. However, you have other plans so I will leave you to it." Rachel shrugged as she straightened up her clothes again and pulled her panties up.

"I guess so." Cassandra shrugged and Rachel tried not to be too hurt by the rejection.

Not another word was passed between the pair as they walked out of NYADA together, but as they were about to go their separate ways, Rachel felt a hand slide into her own. She looked up at Cassie and saw a mischievous sparkle in them.

The brunette relented and followed Cassandra's lead. They walked in silence for about a block until Cassie slung her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"The whole night, playing with my cock." She mutters happily into Rachel's ear when they get into the subway and Cassandra pulls Rachel to sit on her lap. At first, she is surprised at the act, but then she feels exactly why she is in this predicament. Cassie was hard.

"However you want me to." Schwimmer whispers into her teacher's ear and sucks on the lobe, smirking when she hears the woman groan above the noise of the train.

**xXx **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this..**

**Please review and follow me on tumblr:**

**lessthanthreefaberry**


End file.
